1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable dock plate adapted to span the area between a loading dock and a truck or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,061,125 discloses a dock plate which is moveable by a tractor or the like.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,087,876 and 2,829,390 disclose dock plates having pivotally supported handles with wheels for moving the dock plates. The handles and/or the wheels of the dock plates of these two patents, however, are fixedly attached to the dock plate which renders shipping of the dock plates from the supplier to the customer more difficult. Moreover, the handles and/or the wheels are fixedly attached to the sides of the dock plates and the position of attachment cannot be changed.